The Notebook And The 'Lorelai Pot'
by jj addict
Summary: Luke and Lorelai fluff Last one of the summer!


I take no responsibility for the hotness of these characters that Amy has created.

"The Notebook" And The 'Lorelai Pot'

Luke slowed the truck and pulled into the first available parking space. While he turned the key to shut the engine off, he observed the gleeful look on Lorelai's face as she sat next to him. Tonight was the night. She had been begging for weeks and he had finally given in. He walked around to her door and she practically sprang out as he opened it. She gave him a quick kiss and grabbed his hand, pulling him along.

"It will be great." She added softly, "I promise."

Lorelai practically skipped as she pulled him toward the door. "Come on Luke. It's not like it's your first time or anything."

Luke mumbled, "Definitely not my first time."

"So you know from experience that it won't last forever....quick and painless."

"Easy for you to say." His mind was wandering to the next few hours.

Lorelai pulled him through the door and they walked up the stairs. "Okay, so you go over there and do your thing and I'll go over here and do mine. And I'll meet you back here, all ready to go."

"Yeah, you're always ready."

"Luke, you'll love it, I promise."

"You're sure making a lot of promises tonight."

"Because I know that despite your reluctance, we will have a very _good_ time."

Luke shook his head and walked over to where she had pointed. Muttering as he walked, he finally reached the window. He pulled out his wallet and looked up at the list......

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Collateral Damage

Bourne Supremacy

Manchurian Candidate

Super-Man Two

The Notebook

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luke took a deep breath.

"Two for 'The Notebook' please."

Luke gave the man the money, he took the tickets and his fate was sealed...for the next two hours anyway.

Lorelai greeted him with a cardboard tray full of popcorn, drinks and everything chocolate the theater had to offer. She smiled and said, "I got you this."

He looked down at her hand and smiled. She had found a little plastic tray with carrots and dip. Lorelai was trying so hard he just let all the trepidation go. He could do worse than sitting by her side for two hours.

They found their way to the auditorium they needed and Luke let her pick the seats. She chose the ones right behind the rail. Her favorite seats she explained. because there was more leg room and you could rest your feet on the rail.

The couple settled in and watched the inane pictures that kept flashing on the screen. Over and over again, the same stupid quizzes and questions that would always have the same answers no matter how many times you saw them. When the lights finally dimmed and the previews started, Luke snaked his arm around her shoulder. Lorelai pushed him away a little and surprised him when she pushed the arm rest up so she could snuggle closer. Luke thought maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

After what seemed like an eternity, the opening credits of their movie started to roll. James Garner -- Luke remembered him from watching Maverick when he was a kid and a few years later The Rockford Files. Well, maybe this movie would be at least tolerable....not totally a chick flick.

Lorelai settled deeper into his arms as the first scene started to unwind. Luke was surprised when the scene with the older couple caught his interest immediately. And then when it flashed to the younger couple, well he really got swept away. The couple sort of reminded him of himself and Lorelai. The wild, adventuress rich girl and the hard working guy so attracted to her spirit and her obvious good looks. Luke glanced over at Lorelai who was so deep into the story she didn't notice.

As the story went on, he wished he had been more like the young male lead. He wished he had gone after Lorelai earlier and with a vengeance. But he knew the two situations weren't the same. Lorelai had needed time to bring up her daughter, grow up herself. Having Rory so early had made her an adult but had also stunted her maturity as a woman. She needed time to date and experiment and discover herself. And he himself needed to come out of his shell and broaden his own horizons so that he could match just half of her exuberance for life. It wasn't until Lorelai had helped him through this idiotic past year that he realized it was the right time for them to give it a try. He finally had figured out that she was the one he wanted and he had a feeling that maybe she was looking at him a little differently too. So he had taken the chance and she had surprised him with her willingness to start down that road. And they had and now here he was...at a chick flick....with his arm around her....and her buttery lips whispering something in his ear.....

"Luke pay attention."

Luke smiled and answered that he was.

Luke then turned his full attention to the movie and got caught up once again in the love story unfolding in front of both of them. Several times he saw similarities between the couple in the movie and the two of them sitting watching it; the girl's youthful beauty and fun loving sprit and the young man's quiet intense interest and willingness to do anything for her. Luke felt that way about Lorelai.

"Luke, Luke....I want to do that."

Luke laughed as he was brought to the present again. The young couple had been caught in a summer storm and they were running toward the house and things were heating up quickly...yep, he'd like to do that too...with her. He imagined them soaked from the rain and running into a nice dry place.

Every few minutes Lorelai would squeeze his arm or giggle or laugh out loud....a couple times she cried.....and she was crying when the last scene of the move played out....and Luke understood like he never had before. Understood how sometimes a movie could play on all of your own inner feelings and make you think about your own life. He admitted to himself that action films never did that.

She was crying as they left the theatre and he wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head. They headed back to Stars Hollow and she was soon her fun- loving wise-cracking self again. They talked about the movie and both agreed that it had indeed been a very good movie. Luke waited for the '_I told you_ _so' _but it never came. She was just happy that he had enjoyed it so much. Little did she know what he had brought home from it; little did she know that Luke knew he wanted to be like James Garner yet again. This time not the gun slinging hero or the investigator cracking every case and getting the pretty girl but the mature man so in love with a woman that he would devote his life to her. Luke knew he wanted to be that man for Lorelai.

Luke knew he had gotten more from the movie than she had. While she was all wrapped up in the love and romance of the story, he had grasped more of the devotion and sacrifice part. And that was fine with him because that was exactly the difference between them...she was all light and romantic and fun. He was definitely more the quiet intense _in for the_ _long haul_ type of guy.

"Luke...."

"I know. The diner, you _need _coffee."

"Yeah and maybe pie."

"Lorelai you just ate your way through half of the concession stand at the theater."

"That was hours ago. Now I need..."

Luke pulled into his parking spot by the diner. "I know."

As Luke opened the door for her, he heard rumbles of thunder in the distance. "Back just in time. I think there's a storm brewing."

Lorelai joked, "Ah, _brewing_, one of my favorite words."

Luke laughed at her remark and her never-ending need for coffee. But his secret wish was that she would one day need him as much as her sacred coffee.

Caesar was cleaning the counters as they entered and he nodded to both of them.

"I just finished all the closing chores. We got slammed earlier -- some accident on the major road sent lots of traffic through town. You just missed Lane. She's dropping the night deposit on her way home. That girl does the work of two people."

Luke laughed and answered, "Yeah, I think she's bucking for a raise."

"Well, I guess I'd give it to her. She deserves it after tonight." He continued, "Well, I'm ready to leave. Don't forget I'm taking tomorrow night off so I'll be in early to open. Maybe you can sleep in."

"Probably not, but maybe I'll get a chance to read the paper before the lunch rush."

"Good night you two." As he walked out the door he added, "Oh, Luke I cleaned everything except the _Lorelai pot_."

Luke winced a little at the comment. "Thanks. See you tomorrow."

Lorelai watched Caesar leave and then turned her gaze to Luke, who in turn hurriedly went to the kitchen to see if there was any pie left.

Luke yelled from the kitchen, "There are two pieces left, one peach and one chocolate with whipped cream topping. Which one do you want or do I really need to ask?"

Lorelai laughed and answered he really didn't need to ask.

Luke placed the pie before her, getting a pleasant smile in return. He grabbed the coffee pot and filled a large mug with the steamy liquid.

"Something to cut all that sugar. I don't know how you eat like that. You should be as big as a house."

Lorelai didn't take the bait. She just ate slowly and watched Luke fidget.

Finally she grew tired of the silence in the diner. "So Luke what exactly is the _Lorelai pot_?"

"Oh nothing, just something Lane and Caesar cooked up, their little joke."

"Nothing, huh? So I assume they name other things around here. Say like a Miss Patty toaster or a Taylor frying pan or a Babette tea kettle...."

"No that would be ridiculous."

"So a _Lorelai pot_ isn't ridiculous it's..."

"A private Caesar/Lane joke directed at me."

"So let me in on the joke...."

"Okay, but it's nothing really."

"So let me in on the _'nothing'_. "

"If you insist. I have a feeling I won't get any rest until you have drained every last detail out of me anyway." She nodded in agreement.

"Well, the first night Lane stayed to help Caesar close; she turned the coffee maker off and washed the pot. Caesar told her to turn the machine back on and start a fresh pot. Lane questioned it since everything else was shut down for the night and it was past closing time. And well...."

"I'm listening."

"So Caesar told her how I always start a fresh pot at closing time...just in case you come in."

Lorelai softly smiled getting the gist but wanting him to finish the story.

Luke added in defense of himself. "You do come in a lot at closing, after Friday night dinners, town meetings, with Rory or after one of your disastrous dates."

"I do not have disastrous dates."

"Whatever."

"So since they obviously have no lives of their own and more time then they know what to do with, they thought it would be _cute_ --I hate that word by the way --to name the last pot of the night the '_Lorelai pot'_. Happy now?"

"Yeah, very happy. You have a _Lorelai pot_." She smiled sweetly and winked at him.

"It's just the last pot of the day."

"And it's named after me."

"I had nothing to do with it. You and I are sort of..."

"The word is 'dating' Luke. I can't believe you still have trouble saying it."

"I'm a lousy dater."

"Not any more mister. You're the Olympic Gold Medal winning dater. Tonight was wonderful, perfect and fun. Believe me I know a good dater when I date one."

Luke laughed at her crazy word phrases. They were such a big part of her and he'd had years of listening to them.

"So I see the pie is gone and the mug is empty....must be time for me, the Gold Medal winning _dater_, to take you home." Luke put her dishes in the plastic tray under the counter.

Lorelai smiled warmly at him. As if by magnetic force, they both walked the length of the counter and drew each other into a loose embrace.

Eyes locked and faces drawing nearer Lorelai murmured, "Home? I thought I was home. Feels like it anyway." She tightened her arms around his neck and kissed him gently but firmly. "Home is where your heart is... and right now... my heart is here with you."

Lorelai kissed him again and as she released her arms from around his neck, she reached down and grabbed his hand. Luke quickly flipped the lights off as she starting pulling him toward the stairway to his apartment.

She stopped half way and turned to him. "If the last pot of the day is called the _Lorelai pot_....what do you call the first pot of the day?"

Luke answered, "I do not name the pots of coffee I make."

Then he huskily added, "But if I were to name the first one.....I guess I would call it the "_damn I can't believe I_ _had to leave that beautiful woman alone in my bed_" pot."

Lorelai burst into laughter and winked at him. "Much too long but the sentiment is duly noted."

With that Luke picked swooped her up. She closed her eyes anticipating a quick trip up the stairway and a long leisurely necking session leading to.... Then she noticed there was no upward movement, it was a sideways one. Lorelai opened eyes just as Luke was carrying her out the door – into the rain for heavens sake!

"Luke what are you doing..."

Just then Luke's lips came crashing down upon her, making her forget the question and no longer caring about the answer. She was getting her wish and it was most pleasant, sexy and sensual and wet!

Luke let her slip from his arms and as her feet found the ground she wrapped her arms tightly around him and sighed.

"What was that for?"

"Just you, you are the perfect boyfriend, the perfect date. And while I probably look all wet and soggy, you just look sexy and (she giggled) wet."

"You look fantastic."

"Wet hair."

"Dark curls forming around your beautiful face."

"Saturated clothing."

"Accentuating every curve, every crevice."

She looked down at his body also saturated by the rain; his shirt wet and clingy, his soaked jeans exposing all that they usually hid. Her gaze moved up to this face and she noticed rain drops hanging heavily on his long dark lashes.

"Umm, I do see what you are saying."

And then she hugged him and whispered into his wet ear, "Thank you."

Luke knew why but he asked anyway, "Why?"

"You made my wish come true. You actually listened to one of my comments and while I know you think it was a crazy ramble, well, you made it happen anyway. And for that I thank you and...."

Luke scooped her up into his arms again before she had time to finish her thought. He carried her back into the diner and they finally headed up the stairway. She clung to his wet body as he clung to hers. Stopping by the bed, he gently released her and let her body slid down his, in slow motion and keeping constant contact. When her feet touched the floor, he wrapped his arms around her and tightened the embrace.

Lorelai looked into his eyes and giggled nervously, waiting for his next move. Luke kissed her firmly and then softened the touch so that the contact was warm and sensual and made lovely chills run down her spine; lovely chills that quickly turned her nervous giggles into pleasurable moans of passion.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sheer fluff. Enjoy the new season.


End file.
